


I Forgive You

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Will and Hannibal's relationship through the second season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

You see me as deeply as I see you,  
The good, the bad, all the way through,  
Your hopes, your dreams, your greatest fears,  
I feel like I've known you for all my years. 

The bone arena of my skull,  
No longer finds you the least bit dull,  
Instead you are new, strange, exciting,  
But if you're taking me down, I'm going down fighting. 

Alana, Abigail, Jack, you betrayed,  
Your web of lies is becoming quite frayed,  
You play god, you play my friend,  
Both are false, both will end. 

It was always going to end like this,  
Our little games I will miss,  
With a knife to the gut, my predictions come true,  
But even as you kill me, I forgive you.


End file.
